The invention relates to a massage apparatus with a casing, at least one movable massage member projecting from the working surface of the casing and exercising the massage action, a water connection and a drive mechanism for the massage member with a water turbine rotating on an axis.
Massage apparatus in which in each case a rotary brush ring is driven by means of a water turbine are known e.g. from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 34 772, German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 05 969 and German Utility Model 75 41 260.The problem exists with said known massage apparatus that the driving torque exerted on the massage brush is not adequate to effectively rotate the brush, if the brush is driven directly by the turbine, i.e. without any gearing down. Reduction gears have gear wheels in the water area and therefore tend to be subject to calcification. In the case of the massage apparatus according to German Utility Model 75 41 260 the turbine is provided with an eccentric engaged by a fork radially connected to the rotor brush shaft. The rotary movement of the turbine is converted into a reciprocating, periodic oscillating movement of the massage brush, which follows a limited path. The oscillating movement can be superimposed with axial movements of the brush cooperating projections being provided on the rotor brush and on the outside of the casing facing said brush. In addition, the known massage apparatus can only be used as an alternative to a normal spray because the working surface taken up by the rotating brush is not available for producing spray jets and for the formation of the spray jets a switching-over process is always required.
Apparatus also exist, which are constructed in the manner of a spray head and in which the movement of the massage member is brought about by means of a flexible shaft through the water supply hose and corresponding gears in the spray head. However, such apparatus are complicated and are therefore out of the question for inexpensive mass production.